


Never Gonna Give You Up

by Chibs



Series: Side A [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibs/pseuds/Chibs
Summary: Of all the ways he keeps up with his second language, music is probably his favorite. It's also his boyfriend's least favourite; who knew prissy, preppy Yahaba would hate shitty American pop songs so much.It's alright, though. Kyoutani’s heart is big enough to love him anyway.





	Never Gonna Give You Up

Music radiates softly from the small speaker where Kyoutani’s got it perched on the windowsill of his bedroom. It's just loud enough for him to faintly make out the lyrics, though since he knows them by heart it isn't difficult to mumble along, even if it's in English. Of all the ways he keeps up with his second language, music is probably his favorite. It's also his boyfriend's least favourite; who knew prissy, preppy Yahaba would hate shitty American pop songs so much.

It's alright, though. Kyoutani’s heart is big enough to love him anyway.

He grabs the portable speaker and shuffles into the living room, two hyper dogs trailing eagerly behind him. It had been raining that morning, too badly to take them on a walk, and so they've been antsy ever since.

“Your mom will be home soon, so calm your tits,” he tells them sternly.

Placing the speaker on the half wall that divides the kitchen and the living room, Kyoutani pulls his phone out of his back pocket and turns up the volume. The wonderful thing about living in an apartment above your own business with nobody connected to your building is that you can be as loud as you'd like (when there aren't any customers, that is).

He hums along about cakes and oceans while he tidies up stray books so that Yahaba doesn't feel the need to later. Once that's done, it's on to sweeping the hardwood in a futile attempt to keep it clean of cat and dog hair. Of course his Australian shepherd keeps knocking the dirt out of the pile while he circles Kyoutani eagerly. He'd shoo him away if he weren't busy trying to get Yahaba's cat to stop attacking the damn broom. Only the pitbull is keeping a respectful distance, though Kyoutani is pretty sure it's only out of the dog's fear of brooms.

He whacks the shepherd gently on the rear to get him to scamper off. Then, he reaches down and scoops up a flustered Fumio so that she can't cause any more problems, either. He has just enough time to hastily sweep up the mess before the cat inevitably claws her way free and races races toward her cat tower to glower at him.

The bell over the shop door downstairs alerts them all to Yahaba's return. Both dogs rush eagerly to the door and even Fumio perks up. There’s a creaking of old wooden stairs and then Yahaba is opening the apartment door and pushing past the excited dogs.

“I'm home~”

“Welcome home.”

Kyoutani watches his boyfriend struggle to toe off his shoes while both dogs fight to push between his legs. You'd think they hadn't seen him all day, but in reality, Yahaba has only been gone for a few hours.

“How was your fancy lunch?”

“It was so amazing that I'm disappointed in how shitty your cooking seems in comparison.” Yahaba bends down to greet the dogs, rubbing their heads with one hand each. “Whenever I get comfortable with my modest life, Oikawa comes along to remind me that I could have done better.”

“Sorry I decided to be a florist _years before I ever met you_.”

When Yahaba walks closer and leans into him, Kyoutani gladly slides his hands around his boyfriend's waist to rest against his back.

“I'll forgive you,” Yahaba tells him and leans in for a kiss, though he pulls back a few seconds later with a look of disdain. “What is that terrible noise I'm hearing?”

Yahaba's judgmental eyes swiftly locate the portable speaker where it continues to play just a few feet away from them.

“ _Barbie Girl_ is a fucking classic, so shut your mouth.”

With a grimace, Yahaba pretends to gag at the music. He's cut short by two hands firmly cupping his face to hold him in place while Kyoutani blows a puff of air into his mouth.

“ _Ken!_ ”

Yahaba tries to push his boyfriend away, but Kyoutani has his arms back around the brunette before an escape can be made. In the background, _Barbie Girl_ comes to an end and is replaced with the beginning chords of _Baby_.

“You're terrible and you listen to terrible American garbage. You know that, right?” Yahaba doesn't stop his a attempt to free himself, but Kyoutani isn't paying much attention to his whining. “Now come on. Your mother cancelled dinner, but I still want this apartment _spotless_.”

The song picks up as the prepubescent _Canadian_ (get cultured Yahaba, seriously) singer gets to the chorus. His boyfriend must see the concentration in his eyes because Yahaba glares at him before Kyoutani can open his mouth.

“ _And I was like baby, baby baby ooooooooooh─OWW!_ ”

A swift pinch to the nipple is what sets Yahaba free. He shakes his head with a look of disgust before heading into the kitchen to take care of the dishes. He's never been much of a Belieber.

Song after song plays with Yahaba consistently a mix of amused by Kyoutani’s terrible singing and irritated by the musical selection itself. The blond thinks it's less about the musical quality and more about Yahaba failing pretty hard at learning any English.

He understands, though. English is  ridiculously complicated.

Eventually, Kyoutani loses his steam and his singing fades into a hum as they go about their cleaning. It isn't as though the apartment is really dirty, rather Yahaba feels compelled to deep clean every couple of weeks or so, and he stresses out until he's finished.

It's annoying, but he'd rather help and get it over with than let Yahaba stress out about it alone.

After what feels like years, the floors are swept and mopped, the carpet is vacuumed, the bathroom wiped down along with every other surface in the house, the fridge cleaned, the dishes and laundry done, and Yahaba is almost out of windows to wipe when the next song comes on loud and clear. Kyoutani perks up at the familiar beats that roll in quick succession. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket and turns up the volume before the first lyrics can be heard.

“ _We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I_.”

Yahaba turns to give glare at him for the increase in volume, but Kyoutani simply shrugs as though nothing can be done about it. After the brunette turns back to the window with an exasperated sigh, Kyoutani is on him in an instant, pulling him away from his task. Yahaba doesn't drop the rag he's been using, so the blond snatches it away and tosses it haphazardly on the dividing wall.

“Hey!”

Kyoutani holds him tight with a grin. After a few attempts at swaying to the music, Yahaba relents, though he's not entirely compliant.

“ _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you_ ,” Kyoutani sings along in his rough voice that in no way matches the song.

His eyes narrow, but Yahaba's irritated glare falls apart once his mouth tenses in an attempt to fight off a smile. “...Why are you like this?”

“You're the one who chooses to stay.”

“I hold out hope that I can still train you to be the perfect boyfriend.”

Kyoutani kisses his cheek, but it's more like pushing his smile into Yahaba's face. They sway a bit more, the brunette relaxing in Kyoutani’s hold as the blond sings along under his breath.

“...What's this song even about?”

“He's singing about how much of an asshole his significant other is.”

“That's a load of crap and you know it.”

“Babe, I shit you not. It's like this song was meant for us…because I am also dating an asshole.”

Yahaba's nose scrunches, though he can't help but laugh. Kyoutani begins walking him backwards with a kiss for distraction. The two topple over the arm of the couch, Kyoutani catching himself with his forearms to keep from crushing his companion.

“Ken, the windows…” Yahaba complains through a fit of giggles.

“The windows are clean. They have never been cleaner than they are right now.”

“There are still nose prints all over the bottom panes─”

“Shigeru. Sweetheart. We have animals. There will never not be nose prints on the windows.”

Yahaba rolls his eyes with a sigh, but doesn't make to get up. Instead, he reaches around to pat at Kyoutani’s rear. The music volume lowers a moment later to a less obnoxious level and Yahaba lets out another─but less exasperated─sigh.

“Alright. You've got me. What do you want to do?”

With a thoughtful hum, Kyoutani lowers himself until he's resting flush against Yahaba, though their legs are still awkwardly hanging off the arm of the couch.

“This is nice.”

Yahaba laughs again before shuffling to reposition himself more fully on the couch. He motions Kyoutani to follow suit and the two get comfortable together, settling in for a day of bad TV and each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the KyouHaba zine that I organized with the help of my KyouHaba discord! It's short and shitty, but I've been super busy lately with other zines on top of this one so I've had like no time to write... but I've finally finished everything so I can continue on with my writing projects after 20 long years.
> 
> You can download the free KyouHaba zine through [Google docs](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fHqvP1AW9Em4qb9Kwe-sdLzE41v6_FQ5/view#_=_)!


End file.
